Amargas Decepciones
by GabyUchiha
Summary: Cada vida tiene un comienzo diferente y un final inesperado, cada persona camina por un sendero con una tenue luz. En la vida nadie nos enseña como afrontar el dolor de las perdidas, ya sean familiares o personales como una ruptura amorosa u algo así. En la vida caminas con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, mirando a medias lo que pasa a tu alrededor.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer, de antemano una disculpa y un error en el dedo o en otra ocasión. Bueno, no olvides dejar tu rew constructivo.**

* * *

Me gustó, pero también, en el planeta, muchas veces, en una situación similar o peor que la mía, ¡pero por el amor de dios! ¿Porque a mí se me tiene que complicar a cada minuto más la existencia? Mire a mi lado derecho y un par de ojos negros me miraron curiosos, me sonrió mostrándome su escasa dentadura y no pude. Al menos hasta en un par de decenas más.

Acaricie su carita and acomode un mechón black a your rebelde cabellera black, the three are can to the curación que tienes. Suspiro aun con mi mente dividida en admirar a mi compañera de alfombra y el cúmulo de cosas que me revoloteaban como abejas sin descanso. Lo que me refiero, de verdad, lo que sí, pero una vez más, si me ha salvado, sin embargo, a la vista, ya sea la delicada mano de mi pequeña niña, me acaricio la mejilla borrando todo el rastro de agua.

-Te amo mami- Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, como siempre me dijo algo para reconfortarme.

No tengo una cuenta completa, ni una cuenta, ni una cuenta, ni una cuenta, sino también una fuente de información. menos un helado En fin, la hale hacia mí para darle un fuerte abrazo, es tan pequeño que no puede envolver su cuerpo y aún sentir que me sobran los brazos. Le dije que te amo y ella me apretó con sus manitas.

Sinceramente no he sabido cómo salir de esta situación, ha encontrado sin embargo ninguno ha gustado el hecho de trabajar doce horas y llegar a la noche cuando mi pequeña esta dormida no me gusta nada. ¿Qué no tengo que exigir, que la vida te pida sacrificios? Así, sin embargo, no es tan fácil pero intencionar salir adelante.

-¿Sabes qué? - le dije mirándola divertida –Tengo hambre- ella consiguió sus orígenes de forma curiosa.

-¿Qué vamos a comer, mami? - Lo pensé un momento.

-Yo quiero carne ... - hice una cara divertida inflando mis mejillas - ... ¡Tú, carne! ¡Buaaggg- grite y comencé a darle un montón de besitos en un pequeño cuellito - soy un zombi y te comeré a besos! -

Mientras escuchaba mi corazón, se llenaba de alegría y pensaba que no había trabajo en mi vida.

* * *

Podría decir que mi vida es como cualquiera, cotidiana, aburrida, ir y venir de la oficina. Podría decirlo, pero ¡NO! Joder no, mi vida está lejos de ser eso, mi vida es única.

Soy un chico de veintisiete años, soltero, guapo y con un buen trabajo, ¿Qué más te puedo pedir a la vida? Oh, sí. Más chicas guapas.

Hoy como todos los días entro a la oficina y encuentro con las miradas de la lujuria de mis compañeras de trabajo, la sonrisa, la sonrisa secreta, mi sonrisa coqueta. Puedo ver en más de una manera los labios y ajustarse el sostén, si si, eso y más puedo causar en las mujeres.

Es que soy guapo, no lo puedo evitar.

Y solo es una cuestión de tiempo para que una de mis compañeras venga ofrecerse a mí, y eso será en ... tres, dos, uno ...

-¡Sasuke! -

Karin, sonrió y me giro inocentemente.

-Dime ... ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -

-Es que mi computadora se trabe o algo así… podrías… - podría ver la lujuria en ella, sabíamos que solo era una excusa para llevar a cabo en su oficina poner en el seguro y la provocación para que diera lo suyo.

-Lo siento, estoy llegando ya con mi trabajo, pero estoy seguro que me mando un Suigetsu mire y pude ver la molestia en la cara de mi compañera. Son internamente, obviamente, no siempre les darás lo que quieran.

Una carta de salida de mi oficina, mi coche en el momento.

-Eres un cabrón Sasuke- son el comentario de mi amigo y dolor de muela.

-Ya sabes, de vez en cuando hay que darse un deseo- concluí acomodando mis cosas, esta semana seria pesada, he tenido mucho trabajo y estaba algo atrasado.

-Kakashi me ofrezco llenar la base que dejo ... - se interrumpió para ver su celular sonaba ante un mensaje, vi su sonrisa y supe de qué se refiere.

-idiota- solté dibujando una sonrisa, mi amigo y hasta hace un par de meses atrás, compañero de aventuras nocturnas, ha encontrado su alma gemela, según sus palabras, me alegro por él, los dos sabemos lo que es la soledad y cada uno uno Uno la trata a su manera.

-Mi Hinata, no podrá ver en la comida, ni en la vida, ni siquiera en la cara de la perversión de mi amigo, seguro de lo que suceden cosas con su novia. –Cuidara la hija de una amiga-

-Que mal ... ¿y qué dijo kakashi? - no quería ser grosero pero ahora mismo solo quería avanzar en el trabajo.

-Así… dijo que tengo que cubrir la vacante que dejo su secretaria-

-¿Y porque tú? - pregunte curioso mientras revisaba el correo.

-No, yo, por alguna razón estúpida razón siempre me enredado en tus idioteces de faldas… - me acuso-… de todas las secretarias,

-Ni me culpes de eso, te dije que solo sexo- contra una acusación ante la acusación de Naruto.

-vamos amigo, sabias muy bien que ella no lo vería así, y mira ahora, tengo que buscar una secretaria para kakashi, ya hasta me dio las características-

No se puede evitar que esas mujeres se enamoren de mí, estableciendo reglas y ellas solitas las rompían. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Pues comienza las audiciones- sentencie sonriendo mientras me ponía a trabajar.

* * *

Todo el día, todo el día y no pude encontrar nada. El resultado ha sido el límite del día de hoy. La idea de invertir mis ahorros en un poco de vino cuando tuve cuentas y me di cuenta que no podría recuperar el dinero lo suficientemente rápido como para estar económicamente activo.

Salir a buscar un empleo.

Pero no, no puedo ni bailar en las fiestas familiares, mucho menos en un tubo para hombres ebrios. Su piel se eriza y su cuerpo se estremeció. Aún no puedo creer que paso por su cabeza, esta definitivamente estaba en la lista de empleos indecentes.

Toco la puerta de su casa, estaba rendida. Escucho unos pasos apurados y sonrió, escuchó un poco más de ruido y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más.

-¿Quién es? - escuchó una voz suave.

-Yooo… - dijo y escuchó como su pequeña sarada gritaba algo como; "vamos a tía Hina, abre que es mi mami" "vamos a ir, seguro es una vieja rubia amargada y ..." cuando escuchamos, escuchamos, abrimos y abrimos al lado de la película.

-Mami, mi tía hina me dijo que ... - Hinata había tocado la boca de Sarada mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

-jajajaja ... Sarada, tan ingeniosa como siempre- hinata era una chica muy tierna, conservadora y muy gentil, además de ser la tía de Sarada. - ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto soltando a la pequeña, hizo una mueca ante una negación de su amiga.

Las tres chicas entraron al departamento y Sarada de inmediato se puso a colorear el dibujo que estaba preparando para su mamá.

-preparar café- dijo hinata, se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió a las tazas de café, se volvió a ver el lado de su amiga que miraba a su hija. –Cuéntame… -

Sakura dio un suspiro.

-En realidad no hay mucho, carrera terminada, experiencia, menos de veinticinco- tomo un sorbo de café mientras hinata la miraba. –Saber moverse con gracia- dijo restándole importancia, Hinata levanto una ceja curiosa, mas no hizo comentarios.

-hablare con Neji- sentencio la pelinegra, sakura la miro con horror.

-¡No! - dijo seco y fuerte. Sarada la miro y sakura le sonrió al mirarla. –No puedes hacer eso hina… -

-no puedes seguir así sakura- la preocupación en la cara de su amiga era genuina, ella más que nadie sabía lo que pasaba con su vida, se conocía en la universidad y sabia también porque la dejo. Desde ahí, hinata estaba muy al tanto de su vida.

-sabes que agradezco que te preocupes, pero no quiero dar molestias- hinata hizo una cara de molestia.

-sabes que no es así, hablar con mi padre, te acomodaremos en la empresa… - hinata la miraba muy seria. - Oh ... sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

-oh? ..- pregunto algo curiosa.

En la oficina de Naruto, en busca de secretaria, podrías postularte, así como no te gusta, te ayude con estas cosas, y no lo hare, solo ve a la entrevista y ve que pasa.

No me importa la idea, ni la palabra, ni la voz ni la palabra.

-irir, a estas alturas no me importa el empleo que mar- menos bailar en el tubo. Pensó ante la mirada de satisfacción de su amiga.

La idea de que Hinata terminara hablando con Neji no le gustaba, ella sabía que pasaría y no lo quería. Mirar a su niña, sus ojos y su pequeña sonrisa, no se puede negar, tiene rasgos de su padre, aunque como se dice Hinata, se encuentra más a su abuela.

-es hermosa ... - dijo aun con la mirada sobre su hija.

-por supuesto ... es una Hyuga- concedió Hinata sonriéndole a su amiga mientras sakura hacia una mueca.

Cada vida tiene un comienzo diferente y un final inesperado, cada persona camina por un envío con una luz tenue. En la vida nadie nos enseñamos como afrontar el dolor de las perdidas, ya sean familiares o personales como una ruptura amorosa o algo así. En la vida de las cámaras con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, mirando a los medios lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Hasta que te das cuenta que nada es lo que una vez, que nada es la mitad de lo que la vida te enseña, hasta que te golpea.

Y a mí me golpeo tres veces, y la última vez fue más dolorosa, y me hizo abrir una vez mis ojos y pensar en mí.

Aquí comienza mi historia, soy Sakura Haruno, madre soltera, tengo treinta años, un montón de problemas familiares y no tengo trabajo ...

* * *

**Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no subia nada, estaba dudosa, pero me dijee; gabi, deja la depre de lado y tiene que mas amas ... y aqui estoy, ****espero mar algo de su agrado ... dejen sus rew inspiradores!**

**Espero actualizar una vez a la semana, viernes o sabado ... **

**Nos leemos chicas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola!_**

Perdon por la espera, estoy pegando un corazón roto y estoy tardando un poco.

Espero les guste el chap 2 :)

**_*Recomendacion musical: Dido -white flag-_**

_Hay personas que rompen los esquemas, que llega se instalan y contemplan en calma, te cubren de un caos. _

_Hay personas que te aman y las amas, sin embargo no se quedan en tu vida._

_Te arman y desarman sin piedad._

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que había salido a buscar trabajo, estaba desesperada. Ayer por la noche Sarada había enfermado, busque en mi chaqueta de mezclilla (podría guardar mis ahorros) podría jurar que tenía más de lo que había contactado, estaba equivocada.

Tome todo y fui lo más rápido que pude a la clínica, podría sentir el pequeño cuerpo de mi hija caliente producto de la alta fiebre. Al llegar a urgencias explique a la enfermera lo que le pasaba a mi hija, ella inmediatamente me paso al interior y me dio ciertas indicaciones que atendí, la enfermera puso un termómetro bajo el brazo de mi niña y esperamos el peculiar pitido del dispositivo.

¡38 °!

Inmediatamente la joven enfermera me paso a un baño, tuve que estar bañando a mi pequeña hasta que la fiebre cedió un poco, mientras tanto mi cabeza era un caos, pensaba una marcha forzada buscando mil maneras de resolver mis problemas, de pronto una idea cruzo mi cabeza.

Había pasado hora y media, Sarada estaba dormida sobre la camilla y yo al pie de ella esperando la próxima visita del médico, media hora antes me había dicho que mi hija tenía una posible infección la cual causaba la fiebre, tomaron muestras de sangre y ahora solo nos quedaba esperar.

Sentí el timbre de mi celular, mire quien llamaba y respondí al ver que era Hinata.

-Dame un minuto ... - me levante alejándome un poco de la camilla para poder responder a mi amiga.

Hinata me interrogo sobre el estado de mi niña, le dije todo lo que me había dicho el médico, ella prometió estar en menos de una hora por aquí y yo trato de tranquilizarla.

-No importa, quiero estar con ustedes, es lo menos que puedo hacer Sakura ... - sospechar, tratar de pelear con ella cuando se ponía así era imposible.

-Está bien, ¿podrías pasar por la casa y traer la manta de Sarada, por favor? espera

Tenía que hablar con ella, había tomado una decisión tomando en cuanta mi situación.

Vi venir al médico, él me sonrió. No había notado lo apuesto que era hasta que nota su sonrisa y su mirada me reconforto al darme cuenta que con eso me dio buenas notas o al menos no había nada de lo que debería preocuparme.

-No tienes nada de lo que debes preocuparte, tu hija estará bien, las muestras de laboratorio no arrogaron nada alarmante, por lo que deduzco que la infección es viral, últimamente con los cambios bruscos de temperatura infectados muchas infecciones virales- asentí ante lo que me dijo, dando gracias por las buenas noticias.

Mire la bata del doctor y mire su nombre, aunque supongo que en algún momento ya me lo había mencionado, estaba muy preocupada por mi hija como para recordarlo.

"Hojara" bordado con letras azules se leía claramente su apellido.

-Gracias Doctor Ho ... -

-Kimimaro ... Hojara kimimaro- me dijo extendiéndome su mano.

-Haruno Sakura- le dije estrechando su mano, él amplio su sonrisa. El doctor me dijo lo más amable, luego presentaré nos dirigimos a la camilla donde Sarada aun dormía, él me dijo lo que seguía a partir de este momento, me reconfortó el hecho de que le dieran de alta en las próximas horas.

* * *

Nunca de los nunca me ha gustado ser el amigo colado en las citas de mis amigos, y aunque esto no era una cita, derecho que hacia mal tercio. Según Naruto, solo íbamos a dejar a Hinata a la clínica pues su mejor amiga tenía un problema, nosotros teníamos unos amigos para vernos en el bar, el 11-11 era nuestro lugar por excelencia. Pero claro, Naruto no podría negarle a su novia nada, luego hablar con ella y que ella le dijera lo de su amiga, él no espero nada y le dijo que él la llevaría. Yo no había logrado argumentar nada pues fue hasta que ya íbamos en el coche del baka, que supe dónde nos dirigiríamos en primer lugar.

-Vamos Sasuke, solo la dejaremos, pasare a ver cómo están las cosas y saldré en menos de cinco minutos, para llevar de cacería al bar- Naruto conducía a toda prisa y yo solo pensaba en lo estúpido que podría ser un hombre enamorado, él ahí estoy yo negaba al amor desde que conocí la historia de mis padres.

-Como lo dices, cualquiera que te escuche pensara que soy un maldito mujeriego que solo utiliza a las mujeres- mire mi celular y sonreí al ver un menaje de Karin, sabía que ella no quería quedarse con las ganas, así que en la hora de la comida me había abordado y prometido que esta noche no me escaparía, y siendo sincero no quería escapar.

Llegamos a un complejo de departamentos algo modesto, la calle no se me hizo familiar porque no estaba seguro de haber estado por ahí en alguna ocasión. Mire a mi amigo buscando una señal de algo, pero el solo tecleaba en su teléfono lo que supuse un texto.

-Atrás Teme, ya viene mi Hina- maldije por lo bajo y sin abrir la puerta literalmente brinque los asientos para pasarme a la parte de atrás del coche. –Lo siento Sasuke pero cuando mis ojos de luna este, ella siempre ira a mi lado-

-De haber sabido que esta noche seria así, mejor me quedo en mi casa, ¿has visto la hora que es? - le mostré mi celular y él solo hizo una mueca.

Pasaron unos minutos y pude ver que salía de un edificio la novia de mi amigo, Hinata era una linda chica, muy correcta y algo tímida, en realidad no entendía como era posible que Naruto encontró a hinata, o mejor dicho, no entendía, que demonios hacia ella con él.

Podía ver la cara de idiota de mi amigo mientras se acercaba su novia, no tenía remedio, el Baka estaba totalmente enamorado de la pelinegra.

-Hola Sasuke- me saludo muy cordialmente como siempre, le regrese el saludo y saque mi móvil, tuve que decirle a mi conquista de esta noche que tenía que esperar por mí un poco más. Escuche que la parejita hablaba de a dónde dirigirse, no puse mucha atención y cuando menos me cuenta ya ubicado en el hospital central de konoha. -

Los mire bajarse e hice lo mismo, estaba por dar un paso para ingresar cuando naruto me detuvo.

-Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo- lo mire confuso, pero enseguida me encogí de hombros, para mi perfecto, tal vez así se tardaría menos en salir.

* * *

Mi celular timbro mientras seguía esperando el alta de Sarada, ella seguía dormida, no quería despertarla hasta que fuera hora de irnos. Vi que era hinata quien llamaba y no respondí porque sabía que ya estarías fuera de espera, así que sin esperar Salí.

Observe a mi amiga al lado de su inseparable novio, sonreí en cuanto ellos me vieron e inmediatamente se acercaron a mí.

-Hola chicos-los salude.

-¿Cómo esta esta Sarada? -

-está bien hina, solo un poco cansada por la fiebre y el medicamento que le pusieron, pero está bien, solo se trató de una infección- vi cómo se relajó el rostro de mi amiga y su novio le paso el brazo reconfortándola.

-hola saku-

-hola naruto, ¿cómo estás? -

-bien, bien- dijo mientras apretaba un poco el hombro de mi amiga y le sonreí, se vieron que estaban enamorados, me alegraba.

-¿Ya tienes el alta de sarada? -

Asentí y pude ver al doctor venir hacia mí con unos papeles en su mano, mi amiga volteo a ver dónde miraba yo e inmediatamente su mirada regreso a mí.

"zorra" me susurro y yo solo le recrimine con la mirada el insulto.

-justo iba a buscarla sakura, aquí tengo el alta de la pequeña sarada- el doctor kimimaro me entrego los documentos y los leí - solo tienes que firmarlo y pediré irse tranquilas-

-muchas gracias doctor- agradecí mientras terminaba de leer el alta y me disponía de firmar.

Podía sentir la mirada intensa de hinata, pero no le puse atención, no era lo que ella creía.

-de nuevo gracias doctor, iré por mi hija y nos iremos a casa- le sonreí sincera y agradecida por haber ayudado a mi pequeña.

-no debes agradecer, es mi trabajo y lo hago muy gustoso, además, me debes un café- hubiera preferido que lo del café se quedara entre nosotros, por cómo me miro mi amiga, sabía que no podría dormir esta noche hasta que la contara que hacer.

Minutos después estaba preparando a mi hija para salir del hospital, Naruto se ofreció en llevarnos, pero me negué, al parecer ya tenía planes con un amigo u algo así, y no quería ser una molestia.

* * *

Molestia

Si, era una molestia sabre que mi noche terminaría antes de empezar, estaba por llamar a naruto, yo iría y qué haría lo que quisiera, quería una noche de sexo con la complaciente karin.

Me había pensado muchas cosas en cuanto me vi solo, luego de que naruto y su novia enteraran a la clínica, era verdad que era algo así como una mujeriego, no me involucraba sentimentalmente con nadie y decir verdad nunca me había enamorado de nadie, o sea, si tuve sentido "algo" en una ocasión pero de eso ya fue hace muchos años.

Aprendí que lo mejor es no involucrar el corazón y solo tener en cuenta las necesidades del cuerpo. Mi padre también había perdido una decepción cuando mi madre lo engaño, ahí estaba mi familia había roto por completo, mi padre se suicidó y ella murió con él en cuanto lo enterramos. La saque de mi vida, por su culpa mi familia se destruyó.

Negué queriendo olvidar los amargos recuerdos de mi vida pasada, había desechado todo y no lo quería de vuelta.

Ahora estaba bien con mi vida, no quería cambiar nada.

Vi salir a mi amigo, a su lado a Hina ya la otra mujer la que supuse era amiga de ella. ¿Tendría que presentarme?

Me incorpore de lleno, pues hasta ahora había estado recargado en el coche, iría a saludar y tendría presión en mi amigo. Me detuve en cuanto vi que naruto se despedía y caminaba hacia mí con su sonrisa idiota.

-Que mal educado eres teme, ni siquiera te acercaste a saludar- un tic de irritación brinco en mi cien al escucharlo.

-Estaba por ir cuando vi que ya venías aquí ... -

-Como sea, mañana Saku ira a la entrevista de trabajo que está haciendo kakashi-sonreí, naruto no era de hacer favores de trabajo como mover influencias y así para acomodar a sus conocidos.

-¿Así que el recto Naruto romperá sus reglas para que la amiga de su novia se quede con el trabajo? - Solté una carcajada al ver la cara de molestia de mi amigo. - ¿No eras tú el que debería que todas las personas deben luchar por conseguir su propio trabajo? - Me acomodo en el coche y puse mi cinturón de seguridad.

Naruto encendió el coche y el arreglo a toda velocidad, molesto obviamente por mi comentario.

-No ayudare en nada, ella es una chica muy capaz de conseguir el trabajo por ella misma, mientras hablaba de la amiga de su novia, estaba mortalmente serio.

-Okok, siento haber dicho eso de ella, disculpe, estaba a punto de preguntar si era soltera pero mi celular sonó y atendí, era Karin, estaba desesperada por mí.

-Que fastidio- mencionao naruto y yo solo sonreír.

-Claro, eso dices ahora, pero meses atrás ... -

Los dos nos reímos y seguimos hablado de cosas cotidianas, como el trabajo y más.

-Sasuke ... - Mire a mi amigo mientras este con la mirada la frente buscaba las palabras para seguir con lo que tenía que decir. - ... quiero pedirte un favor-

-Claro, dime-

-Es respecto a Sakura- fruncí mi seño, no entendía a qué venia eso, pero ayudaría si era tan serio como para que naruto se pusiera así.

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica? - realmente no entendía, ni si quisiera la conocía un poco. Quizá tenía un problema o algo, por eso Naru la quería apoyar.

-Quiero que mañana, cuando ella vaya a la entrevista, no la mires con malos ojos ... -

¿What? No entendía nada, ¿mirarla con malos ojos? Entonces si estaba mal, un ojo chueco u el labio hinchado ... Bueno, si era así, no haría menos, de todas maneras ya me había hecho la idea de que la nueva secretaría seria fea.

-Naru, claro que no la mira con malos ojos, no sé qué clase de hombre crees que soy-

-¡Porque sé qué clase de hombre eres te lo digo! Enserio Sasuke, no hagas sentir mal a Saku o te las veras conmigo- sentencia mientras estacionaba el coche frente al 11-11.

Me baje del coche mientras seguía prometiendo a mi amigo que no sería malo con la nueva, claro si es que la contrataban.

Entre el bar y como siempre todas las miradas la acaparábamos, mi amigo con indiferencia y yo con mi ego hasta el cielo. Vi como Karin se abría paso entre la gente, sonreí pues supuse que ella estaba al pendiente de mi llegada.

Esto siempre pasaba, todas las chicas querían ser por una noche al menos las dueñas de mi cama.

* * *

Caminaba rumbo a la oficina donde trabajaba naruto, estaba nerviosa debo decirlo. Casi no había dormido, Hinata y yo nos pasamos la noche hablando de mi situación y de lo que paso con Sarada. Claro, también del sexi doctor y ese café pendiente que le requerían.

Me había vestido lo más formal que pude para la entrevista, según mi comentario Naruto la entrevista la tuvo con el Gerente general de la empresa de Kakashi Hatake. Estaba nerviosa, quería el empleo, o de lo contrario estaba tentada a ir a ese bar y bailar como último recurso.

Entre la gran puerta y yo dirigiéndome a la recepción, en ella una linda chica sonreía mientras atendía una llamada, espere un momento.

_-Está bien Sasu-kun, pero la próxima vez será en tu departamento ... si, ok, adiós. -_

-Disculpa, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -

-Tengo una entrevista con el señor Hatake- vi como ella reviso su computador, sentí su mirada de reojo, evaluándome supuse.

-Sí, dentro de quince minutos- asentí –Sube al segundo piso, a mano derecha segunda puerta, veras la oficia del señor Hatake- le di las gracias y me encamine al elevador.

Respire hondo en cuanto oprimí el botón del elevador, entre en el en cuanto este llego y abrió sus puertas, mire mi aspecto en el espejo de este y pensé si realmente estaba bien para la entrevista. La forma en la que me miro la recepcionista me puso aún más nerviosa. Llegue al segundo piso y pude sentir enseguida las miradas de varias personas, había varios cubículos, busque de inmediato con la mirada la oficina del gerente y efectivamente, estaba donde me dijo la señorita, me encamine y en cuanto estuve frente a ella toque dos veces. Escuche el "adelante" de una voz firme y fuerte, respire hondo nuevamente y abrí la puerta.

-Tome asiento por favor- dijo el hombre peliblanco que sin mirarme me daba la indicación, hice lo que me dijo y espere que dejara de escribir en su computadora. -¡Joder!- soltó para si –Disculpe, señori…-

Le sonreí en cuanto me miro.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura- le dije mientras extendía mi mano hacia él. Él me sonrió y estrecho mi mano en un saludo firme.

-Bien señorita Haruno- busco una carpeta y supe que era mi currículum –Aquí dice que no tiene experiencia, pero que aprende rápido- me miro seriamente, asentí. -¿Por qué debería darle el empleo si no tiene experiencia? -

-Por qué sé que puedo con el trabajo, lo necesito y si usted me da la oportunidad créame que no lo defraudare- dije sin rodeos, pude ver que el señor Hatake era un hombre serio que no se andaba por las ramas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría para aprender el manejo de una agenda? –El perfil que busco es de una persona responsable, que se compromete con el trabajo y que ante todo separado cuales son sus preocupaciones-

Pensé en mi hija, ella era mi mayor prioridad.

-Tengo mis respuestas señor, y si me da el empleo estoy seguro que será una más de mis decisiones- dije firme, no podría tener más cabeza que mis metas, mi hija y salir adelante sin que Neji Hyuga se involucre en mi vida de nuevo .

El señor Hatake me sonrio, miro de nuevo mi curriculum. - Veo que tienes una hija-

-Así es, es una pequeña de seis años- sonreí mientras hablaba de mi pequeña Sarada.

-Está bien señorita Sakura, le daré el empleo con una condición- sonreí enormemente. –Estará aprueba un mes, en este tiempo quiero que aprenda como manejar mi agenda-

Asentí y me puse de pie.

-Muchas gracias señor- hice una reverencia de agradecimiento y pude ver la sonrisa del gerente.

-Empiezas mañana, mientras tanto, llévate esto, es mi agenda- lo mire algo desconcertada, ante mí, una pequeña libreta que podría decir que la habían recogido de la basura.

Tomé la libreta y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Sakura, no tienes que vestir tan formal, es una oficina, no un juzgado- sonrió y regreso su vista a su computador, sonó su teléfono y mientras salía pude escuchar una maldición y un ruido de algo metálico caer, seguido de otra maldición .

Cerré la puerta tras mí y sonreí, me pareció feliz, al parecer las cosas que mejoraron, cerré mis ojos un segundo y ni bien di dos pasos enviados como coche con alguien.

-¡Maldita sea, fíjate mujer! -

-Disculpa ... -

Mire los papeles regados en el suelo y yo apresure a levantarlos, mientras lo hacía vi un par de tacones lindísimos color rojo, levante todo y me puse de pie.

-Lo siento- me disculpe nuevamente, extendiendo los documentos.

¡Jum!

Fue todo lo que dijo esa mujer, era guapa y antes de ignorarme después de darle las hojas que había recogido, ella me miro de pies a cabeza, sonrió de medio lado con superioridad y siguió su camino.

Suspire, aun no empezaba y ya estaba teniendo altercados. Mas eso no me importo, estaba feliz y no dejaría que nada arruinara eso, ya podría desechar la idea de bailar en un éxito.

_Un día cuando menos lo esperas la vida cambia, el amor, las lágrimas, la vida, pesan menos. Solo espero que mi sonrisa oculte mi tristeza._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el chap. **

**Dejenme saber su opinion, les agradezco, recuerden que un rwv constructivo ayuda mas que uno malo al escritor. **

**Gracias de nuevo, nos leemos xoxoxo :)**


End file.
